


Life Less Than Perfect

by AkinoAme



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Devotion, Friendship, Gen, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkinoAme/pseuds/AkinoAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers through "Endgame." Kaldur did what he could to protect Artemis's cover. Now, Artemis must protect Kaldur. And the greatest love story the surface world will ever know is only in Black Manta's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

            It went without question, that first night, that Kaldur and Tigress were to share a room.

            "I'm sorry if the bed is a little small," Black Manta apologized, albeit a bit awkwardly. "Your announcement that you had found a second-in-command came on shorter notice than I would have liked, so I could not make the proper arrangements."

            "Forgive me, Father," Kaldur answered. "But trust that I have put much thought into my selection of Tigress, and that my judgment was not clouded by my feelings."

            There was a hint of kindness in Manta's voice as he put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "No, I have faith in you. You would not put such delicate matters at risk by choosing with your heart first."

            "Thank you, Father," Kaldur said, bowing.

            The awkward stiffness returned to Manta's voice as he added, "Also, I have taken the liberty of adding some sound dampening devices, courtesy of one of the Light's older projects. I hope that you and Tigress make good use of them."

            Artemis drew in her breath sharply, very quickly hiding her emotions so she could maintain the mask of Tigress. Fortunately, everyone else seemed equally as uncomfortable, as Kaldur very stiffly bowed and answered, "Thank you, Father."

            Manta wasted no time in leaving the room, and Kaldur took the opportunity to activate the sound dampeners.

            "Okay, that was definitely the most embarrassing thing I've gone through in a while," Artemis confessed.

            "I'm sorry," Kaldur replied. "I should have consulted you first, but the only way I could think of to avoid my father from asking too many questions was to suggest that Tigress and I were..."

            "Yeah," Artemis answered, quickly cutting him off. "I can see why he wouldn't want to ask."

            "I am truly sorry," Kaldur insisted, a trace of formality slipping into his language again—it had taken years for him to grow more comfortable with English slang and contractions, but around his father, he had to speak more formally, and the habit continued when he was upset or apologetic. "I have every respect for what you and Wally have..."

            "Kaldur, it's okay," Artemis said. "You were trying to protect me. I understand. Thank you."

            "Rumors will spread," he warned. "I'll make it clear that no one is to say anything against you, but that won't stop everything."

            "Let them talk," she replied. "As long as they're making up their own stories, they're not going to suspect the truth."

            Very reluctantly, Kaldur nodded. Then, looking at the bed, he insisted, "You take the bed."

            "What?"

            "My father, and everyone else working for the Light, expect us to share a bed," he explained. "But I won't do that to you or Wally. I dragged you into this. It's only fair that I sleep on the floor."

            His logic made too much sense. But that was the whole point of logic, right? "Are you sure?"

            "Positive," he answered, taking one of the pillows. "I will be fine."

            He watched until she sat on the bed, still giving him a reluctant look. With a faint smile—just like the old Kaldur—he sat on the floor, then laid his head on the pillow.

            "Get some rest. We had a long day."

            Artemis watched him as he closed his eyes. Finally, she took one of the blankets off the bed and placed it over him.

            The next morning, she would ask Black Manta if they could have another blanket, insisting that she didn't like the room quite as cool as Kaldur did. Until then, she would make due.


	2. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaldur has to work on damage control for some misconceptions about Tigress's eating habits.

            It wasn't long after the destruction of Mt. Justice when Tuppence Terror came up to Kaldur.

            "What is it?" he asked impatiently.

            Tuppence seemed unusually troubled. "I'm not the kind to put my nose in other folk's business, but we all noticed that Tigress hardly eats at mealtime."

            That was news to Kaldur, though he typically spent his meals with his father. "What?"

            "Icicle Jr. was the first one to suggest it, and Tommy told him to shut up, but he had a point," Tuppence continued. "When a gal doesn't eat, it never means good."

            Kaldur almost felt like groaning. Artemis was supposed to remain mostly under the radar—a hard enough challenge with her being his lieutentant. Now, she had his squad members concerned about her health.

            "Thank you," he said professionally. "I will speak with Tigress at once."

            He turned away from Tuppence, not bothering to check for her reaction. Artemis was on the bridge, looking over the sonar. When she saw Kaldur giving a look that signaled they needed to talk, she turned to Icicle.

            "Take over for a minute," she ordered. "And don't screw it up."

            Icicle Jr. was about to complain, but when he saw that Kaldur was at the door, he quickly closed his mouth. Artemis followed Kaldur to their bedroom, and he turned on the sound dampeners.

            "What is it?" she asked.

            "Tuppence came to me with a concern," he warned. When her eyes widened, he assured, "I don't think she or the others suspect you are anyone other than who we've said you are. However, they have noticed that you've been eating lightly at meals."

            "I'm fine," Artemis insisted.

            Kaldur gave her a patient look, the way he always had when the team needed gentle prodding. Finally, she sighed and confessed, "I was actually trying to keep my cover."

            "How do your eating habits play into it?" he asked.

            "Jr. and I've known each other since we were kids," Artemis sighed. "Long before I joined the team. So if anyone knows what foods I do and don't eat..."

            "It would be him," Kaldur realized. "So you've been avoiding eating things you like?"

            "And trying to eat things I don't," Artemis explained. "Unfortunately, there's only so far I've gone with that. I wind up looking like a pickier eater than ever. Or worse..."

            It was Kaldur's turn to sigh. "We need another plan."

            "I'm all ears," she insisted.

            Kaldur turned off the sound dampeners and walked out of the room. After a moment of confusion, Artemis followed, catching up to him quickly. They made their way to Manta's quarters, where Kaldur knocked.

            Manta answered the door immediately, concerned when he saw his son and his lieutenant. "Kaldur, is there a problem?"

            "None, Father," Kaldur answered. "I just have a request."

            "Name it, and I will see what I can do," Manta promised.

            "I would like for Tigress to share her meals with us," he asked. "I believe she will prefer the fare, and I would like for the two of you to grow more comfortable with one another."

            At that, Artemis flashed and almost imperceptible glare of shock at Kaldur's back, but Manta was also looking at him in confusion.

            Finally, Manta replied, "Very well. I promised that I would respect your decision, my son. Tigress?" Artemis turned her gaze to him, just holding in the nervousness she felt. "I will be honored to see you at dinner tonight."

            She bowed. "Thank you, sir. The honor is all mine."

            At this, Manta gave an approving glance to Kaldur before closing the door again. It took every ounce of self-control Artemis had not to slap her supposed lover and ask him what he did _that_ for.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Privacy and trust are two things Manta is very careful with. So he respects them in Tigress and Kaldur.

            It was clear that there was no way Tigress could sleep in Kaldur's room, not with him catatonic and broken.

            Manta personally showed her to her new quarters, a small, unfurnished bedroom with an open sink and mirror and a closed off toilet. It looked more like a cell than a bedroom.

            "I apologize for how rough it is," Manta said. "It was originally meant for a temporary basis for Kaldur's squad members."

            "No, it's fine," Tigress answered, her voice as emotionless and gruff as always. "It'll give me a chance to clear my thoughts."

            Manta was silent, but his body language showed that he understood perfectly what she meant.

            "Let me know if you need anything," he insisted. "I'll make sure you are comfortable here."

            He closed the door quietly behind him, giving Tigress the privacy he knew she preferred. His son had chosen well, not just in terms of a lieutenant, but in a lover as well. Tigress kept everything close to her—even her name. Manta couldn't help but approve; his own name was a secret even from the Light, though he was sure that at least Savage or Luthor had figured it out. Kaldur didn't even know his real name, though it was far from a lack of trust.

            Privacy was of the utmost priority, as far as he was concerned. It was why he had not let on to anyone that he had a son, let alone revealing it to Kaldur. Though, now, he wondered if it had been a mistake. Had he had his son by his side from the beginning, that witch of a Martian would not have been able to work her magic on his mind. At the very least, Kaldur had someone he could depend on to protect him—his father and Tigress.

            It was time to call upon the Light. Perhaps they could offer a solution for him. After all, what was the point of joining a coalition if you could not rely on them?


	4. Burning Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis. Tigress. Huntress. What's in a name?

            In a roundabout way, Artemis was named for her mother. Jade's name came from the loot of the first heist their parents had pulled together; Lawrence had given Paula a string of jade and pearls from his share of the jewelry heist and sold off the rest. Artemis, on the other hand, had been named in Paula's honor; Artemis was the Greek goddess of the hunt, and Paula was the Huntress. And much as Paula was ashamed of her past, Artemis couldn't be prouder of her mother for giving up the life. It was why she'd never chosen a codename with the team.

            It was why she'd chosen the name "Tigress," as the closest theme to both Huntress and Cheshire without being too obvious.

            When she and Black Manta went to meet with Deathstroke to go over the plans to kidnap M'gann, Artemis spotted the tiger-skin rug on the floor and quipped, "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

            "Tigress," Manta warned, his voice low.

            "Sorry, Boss," she apologized. She forced herself to relax. This was for Kaldur.

            But it was disturbing just how easily she'd associated herself with the Tigress mask there.

            "Tiger, tiger burning bright," Deathstroke noted. "Got a bit of fire in her."

            "So I've heard," she answered.

            "Tigress may have a temper, but believe me when I say she is passionate about her work," Manta insisted. "And she's been on edge, with my son's condition being so grave."

            There was something too uncomfortably human in the way the famed "Terminator" looked at Manta and nodded solemnly. "A pain I know all too closely. I'll help you in any way I can."

            "We need Miss Martian," Artemis explained. "She's the only one who can undo what happened to Kaldur."

            Deathstroke didn't give her quite as critical a look, perhaps because he could sympathize with Manta and understand "Tigress's" impatience. "Kidnapping? A little basic, but all right. I suppose you want to kill her afterward."

            "Naturally," Manta replied. "And if she can't help my son, the same fate."

            "Sounds reasonable," Deathstroke agreed.

            This was even more serious than before. It was bad enough insisting on bringing M'gann into this, but either way, Black Manta planned on killing her. Artemis had to do something.

            Tigress had spoken before Artemis had the chance to think. "Just one condition." As they looked at her, she added, "I get to kill Miss Martian, got it?"

            Black Manta nodded in sympathy. He always seemed to approve of her. It was frightening.

            "If at all possible," he agreed. "As my son's lover, she should have the honor."

            "Who am I to argue with that?" Deathstroke agreed. "There are rules of the hunt that every hunter knows. Tiger or not, I'll respect you as a fellow hunter."

            "Thanks," Tigress replied. "Too bad the name Huntress was taken."


	5. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deathstroke approaches Kaldur and Tigress with questions of their loyalty.

            It was hard for Kaldur to believe how well Artemis had taken over the leadership of this mission. Every improvisation in the plan, every possible way to cover their tracks—she'd done it all. Putting Psimon in a catatonic state, kidnapping M'gann, forcing her to confront her fears, helping repair his broken mind—she'd done it all. If they made it out of this and his word meant anything with the team afterward, he would recommend that she become second-in-command to Nightwing. Or leader if the two of them were dismissed for their actions. He would protect her, though. They'd gotten her into this mess, and he wasn't going to let her pay for his mistakes.

            The same went for her mistakes. Kaldur and Artemis were on their way to meet up with his father before the Light's summit when they saw Deathstroke ahead. To the untrained eye, he was lazily leaning against the wall. But they had years of experience and could tell he was feigning. He was ready to attack.

            "Is there something wrong?" Kaldur asked, slipping into the same guarded-ease. Behind him, Artemis stood even more guarded, as expected for her position as his bodyguard.

            "Perhaps," Deathstroke answered simply, walking over to them. "But this is a matter for me and Tigress."

            Kaldur didn't have to turn to know she was glaring daggers at the assassin. Coolly, he responded, "Whatever problem you may have with my lieutenant, you may address to me."

            "I had a feeling you'd say that," Deathstroke replied. "So let me ask how your trusted bodyguard lost Miss Martian, Sportsmaster, and Cheshire so easily?"

            Artemis took Kaldur's hand, supposedly to ease her lover's temper. In reality, she was passing him the device that would deactivate the sub's security cameras. Without Deathstroke noticing, he took the device and activated it, stepping aside slightly so Artemis could answer.

            "Kind of hard fighting someone who can throw you all over the place with her mind," Artemis explained gruffly. "Cheshire and Sportsmaster would have been a piece of cake if the Martian hadn't decided on a truce with them."

            "You didn't have nearly this much trouble with her before," Deathstroke reminded her.

            "Last time, we had fire," she snarked back. "If you want to start a fire in a closed system with limited oxygen, be my guest. I'll be in my escape sub."

            "We are wasting time," Kaldur insisted, trying to warn Artemis to hurry up before security came to investigate. "My father, as well as the Light, will not appreciate it if we are late."

            "Your father won't appreciate a lot of things," Deathstroke warned. "Like how your lieutenant tried to stop me from apprehending Miss Martian. She left for coffee just before the security breach, but she never touched the pot."

            "It is well-known among the crew that Tigress is difficult to please when it comes to her food," Kaldur answered, watching casually for any of Deathstroke's weapons.

            "Maybe," Deathstroke answered. "But I think it's more likely she's with the Justice League. After all, who else would be sure to push my head against the wall so that I couldn't fight Miss Martian? And if she's with the League, then I'm betting so are..."

            He'd pulled his gun by that point, planning to fight. But Kaldur was ready, grabbing his arm and shoving his chin up while hooking his leg around Deathstroke's to cost him his balance. Once he'd gained that advantage, Kaldur shoved him down by his head, forcing him to hit the floor hard enough to lose consciousness.

            _M'gann, now!_ he warned mentally.

            M'gann rose up from the floor just as planned and grabbed Deathstroke's body, phase-shifting him through the floor into an empty room, where she would restrain him. Kaldur straightened and looked at Artemis, who warned, _Hurry up, M'gann. They'll be here any second!_

            _All done,_ she answered, phasing back up and assuming Deathstroke's form. _I added the blood capsule bullets to his gun too._

_All right,_ Kaldur replied. _Back into position._

            M'gann copied Deathstroke's threatening stance while Kaldur stood between her and Artemis, mere seconds before a security detail ran in.

            "Kaldur'ahm, is there a problem?" the captain asked.

            "We merely had a disagreement," Kaldur replied, easing his stance while fixing a glare on "Deathstroke." "Unless, you still have concerns about Tigress's performance?"

            M'gann stood down. "No. I think you've answered all my questions."

            "Good," Artemis replied in Tigress's hostile tone. "I'd hate to have to give a demonstration, especially so soon before the summit."

            Kaldur turned to the guards. "There is nothing worth reporting. And let me make this clear: If anyone has an issue with my lieutenant, they are to consult me. Understand?"

            As expected, the guards saluted. "Yes, sir!"

            "Good," Kaldur answered, turning to Artemis. "Come. The Light should not be left waiting."

            As they walked off to join the others, Artemis mentally cried, _Kaldur, that was incredible! You just defeated the greatest assassin in the world single-handedly!_

_I know!_ M'gann agreed. _He never saw it coming!_

            It took a less effort than he expected to not betray his friends with a smile. But then, he would never let them down.


	6. Symbiosi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since the endgame against the Reach. Aqualad, Tigress, and the new Kid Flash meet Black Manta in battle...

            Another day, another mission. It had only been a month since Wally disappeared, but Artemis and Bart were adjusting well as the new Tigress and Kid Flash. But despite the change in names, Tigress was Artemis, and nothing would ever change that. Especially not where her friends were concerned.

            Kaldur was engaged in battle with Black Manta, but Bart zoomed over and collided right into Manta, giving Kaldur just enough of an edge to throw him off.

            "Yeah!" Bart cried. "Totally crash, right?"

            "In more ways than one," Kaldur agreed.

            "Look out!" Artemis warned, leaping over them and drawing her sword.

            Manta backed away as both Artemis and Kaldur came at him with blades of steel and water. They circled him like sharks going in for a kill, making it difficult, but not impossible for him to escape. But where he tried to attack one, the other would immediately counter, working perfectly in tandem. Even firing rockets or lasers could only do so much, as they counted on Bart to make up the slack in deflecting them.

            But it was clear that Kid Flash was reading their intentions while Aqualad and Tigress trusted each other so completely that they knew what the other needed without even having to ask.

            "Just as it should be," Manta murmured as he shot off another laser blast. As expected, Bart ran over and sent it off-course, but a laser blast hit him in the stomach, sending him flying.

            "Bart!" Artemis cried, looking toward her protege.

            Kaldur tried to defend her against the next attack that came, but Manta ensured that his son and his lieutenant were dropped by the concussive force of his optic blast. Then, before any of them could recover, he slipped away.

            It was a shame, really, that there had never been anything between them.

            But they knew better. Friendship, symbiosi, was more than enough.

_**Young Justice: Invasion** _ **is the property of DC Comics and Warner Bros. I'm happy to say that since I started writing this, some of my suspicions were confirmed about Kaldur and Artemis posing as lovers while undercover. Good to know I'm not entirely crazy.**


End file.
